Nami vs Hancock
by mariannesinger16
Summary: The ultimate showdown between women! Nami and Hancock find themselves fighting for the hand of the future Pirate King! Who will win Luffy's love? Read this to find out! DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Piece, I do not own the characters Nami and Boa Hancock, and I do not own the character they are fighting over Luffy. All these characters and One Piece go to Eiichiro Oda-senpai.


Nami stepped onto the barren battlefield, her long wavey hair flopping in the wind. She scowled the tall woman in front of her.

Boa Hancock glared back. She tossed her hair, making it flow even more in the wind.

"I hope you're ready to be stone."

"Oh to hell with that!" Nami snapped. "I'll definitely kill you and steal your treasure! And I'm taking Luffy!" She had large hearts in her eyes and she was blushing like crazy. "There's no reason I shouldn't be able to kill you!"

Hancock smiled and winked.

"You won't ever defeat me!" she roared as she looked so down she was looking up.

Hearts came out of Nami's head.

"AHHH! HOW SEXY! I wish I could have curves like y- WHAT AM I!? An old man!?"

"Mero mero MERO!"

Nami quickly got out of the way of Hancock's beam.

"GUST SWORD!" she cried as she blasted her into a wall. "Weather Ball! Thunder Bolt Tenpo!"

Hancock stood up, a bit scathed.

"Slave Arrow!"

Nami jumped, avoiding the arrow.

"Heat Egg!" she cried as she set the area around Hancock on fire.

Right as she landed, Hancock burst from the flames and kicked Nami into a tree.

"How rude! GO TO HELL! Pistol Kiss!"

It missed Nami by an inch. Hancock took the oportunity of Nami being stunned to kick her into a rock. Nami stood up.

"YOU'RE SO BEAUTIFULL! Nng!? FOCUSS, DAMN IT! You may be beautifull, but I'm way cuter!"

"Mero mero MERO!"

Again, Nami dodge the beam.

"Cyclone Tenpo!" she cried as she struck Hancock into a tree.

"You bastard!" Hancock cried as she ran forward.

"Thunder Bolt Tenpo!"

For a second time, Nami fried her.

Hancock seemed to shrug it off and charged at her.

She went for a kick to the head, but Nami blocked it with her Clima Tact. Nami used her weapon to flip Hancock, but that just caused her to kick her in the head. Hancock kicked Nami across the ground and pulled out a giant heart.

"Slave Arrow!"

"Thunder Tenpo!"

Nami blocked the arrow with her thunder ball.

"You're a pretty smart girl," Hancock said. "But I'm way more beautifull than you! And eventually, your stamina'll run out! And I'll turn you to stone!"

Nami stood up.

"You're a disgrace..."

"Hmm?"

"You're a disgrace to the female! All you care about is your looks! You don't take the time to care about the inside, which is most important! A pretty face is just an accesory! It's not the important thing!" She held her weapon and stood in a fighting stance. "Your entire power relys on something that doesn't matter! Loosing to someone like you would be embarussing!"

Hancock chuckled.

"If you think you can defeat me with your silly magic show, then go ahead."

"Magic? I'll have you know..." She popped out black ball. "This is well calculated science." She wrapped it around Hancock. "Iron Rapto!"

Again, she zapped Hancock. Hancock took this as a scratch and kicked Nami into the ground. Nami ran into the trees.

"Running, are we?"

Hancock chased after her, kicking down every tree in the way. Finally, she found Nami. She kicked her, but her foot went right through her and knocked down the tree.

"Nani-!?"

"Thunder Lance Tenpo!" Nami cried as she fried her.

Hancock flicked her head up and grunted. The thief was no where to be seen. She suddenly felt something hit her head, and she was thrown into a tree, breaking it.

Nami appeared out of thin air.

"Don't ever underestimate me!" she said with a smirk. "Oh, and thanks so much for these lovely earings! I'm sure they'll sell for at least 100 belis each!"

"My earings! Give those back!"

"No. I stole them, so I say they're mine. I'm taking them, along with Luffy."

"You won't have either! Luffy is mine! Mero mero MERO!" Nami faded away when the attack hit her. "Another mirage!?"

"Gust Sword!"

Hancock was knocked out of the trees and into a rock. Nami rushed over with her Clima Tact in hand.

Hancock looked up. Her eyes were teary, her eye lashes were long, and it seemed she might start crying.

"Stop it! You're scary!"

"CHAAAA! HOW BEAUTIFULL!"

Hancock kicked Nami in the head and sent her to the ground. She hopped on her, kicking her ferociously. Nami cried in agony as Hancock's heals dug into her flesh, making her bleed.

"Come now, did you honestly expect to defeat me? It's kinda impossible. Sorry, hon, it's been fun, but I gotta go. I've got a date with a rubber boy. Mero mero MERO!"

"CYCLONE TENPO!"

She sent Hancock into a wall before the beam hit her.

Nami could barely stand. She was bleeding all over, and her stamina was running out. She knew she couldn't keep running from Hancock forever, she had to defeat her quickly. The next beam she shoots out could kill her.

"SLAVE ARROW!"

"AHH!"

The mirage faded.

"Damn," Hancock scowled. "How many mirages are there!?"

"There are many of us." "Do you want time to guess?" "Well too bad!" "Because we won't give you time to." "You're going down!" "Luffy's mine!"

"WEATHER EGG!" they all cried. "THUNDER BREED TENPO!"

Of course, only the real one dealt damage. Nami just did that to confuse Hancock, and to keep her still.

The mirages faded, and Nami fell to her knees, out of breath.

Her eyes widened with shock. Hancock was unharmed. The only thing that had happened to her was that her clothes had burned off. She was completely naked.

"No... No!"

Hancock gasped and held her back against one of the trees.

"No! My back is exposed! You can't look at my back! No one can!"

Even though she was a girl, Nami couldn't take her eyes off Hancock's naked body. Her legs were wide and curvy, her boobs were HUGE, and her face was full of fear, making her even more beautifull.

Nami felt her nose twitch. Scared, she held it.

Hancock smirked.

"Don't feel gay," she said. "You don't need an attraction to women to have a nose bleed over me! It's only natural for you to be entranced by my beauty and my body, don't feel bad!" She looked down on her so far she looked up. "My beauty is powerful! No one can defeat it! Not even you!"

"No," Nami murmured. "Looks don't matter! Beauty is not character! You will never be superior to me! Because I put actions and personality and friends over looks! I want Luffy to love me for me! Not for my beauty! Go to hell BOA HANCOCK!"

Hancock winked.

"No."

Nami angrilly held her nose. Her cheeks turned red. The blush spread all over her face. Hancock's body was so curvy and sexy! And her hair was so long! And her eyes were so scared and innocent!

She let go of her nose, and blood smeared all over the place. She fell to her knees with hearts in her eyes.

"Ahh... you're so beautifull, Hancock-sama!"

Hancock smiled and tossed her hair.

"Before you die, you should've told me something else. But it doesn't matter now. But I must thank you for such a hard battle. Mero mero MERO!"

...

"MIRROR TENPO!"

Nami created a mirror with mist and deflected the beam, sending it back at Hancock. Hancock turned to stone.

"... Perhaps you didn't hear me." Nami stood up and placed the Clima Tact on her belt. "Looks don't matter."

 **Thanks for reading! To all of you who wanted Hancock to win, I'm sorry, but... I was judged for such a long time for my looks when I wasn't all that pretty. My mind kept telling me I had to be slim, I had to be beautifull. I had to hear a SONG to know it was the inside that counted! And for this reason, I'm against people who put looks over personality. So I considered myself Nami throughout this fight. And I'm also a LuNa shipperer, so yeah. So let me know what you thought of this fight! Catch ya chumps later! =)**


End file.
